


We Made Plans

by InterPlanetary_Redacted



Series: Faded Photographs [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring James T. Kirk, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Loving James T. Kirk, M/M, Protective James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetary_Redacted/pseuds/InterPlanetary_Redacted
Summary: But, back to Joanna, who is now telling him about a boy she threw a stone at?Jim must have missed something during his contemplation but wow that was unexpected.///Jim and Joanna bond, and Jim assures Joanna he'll keep her dad safe
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Joanna McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Joanna McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Faded Photographs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882864
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	We Made Plans

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh it has been maybe 5 hours????? and I am here with my Jim and Joanna family feels content???

There’s something about it, Jim thinks, the feeling of shock that’s so encapsulating but, at the same time, wholly positive. He isn’t zoning in and out and he isn’t on his way to dissociating at all. If anything, everything is much clearer than usual, though for once it doesn’t bother him. 

Yes, maybe he had acted professional in the moment, but the words  _ “I relieve you,” “I am relieved,” are  _ going around and round in his head constantly and he is both able to hear everything else, while it still being drowned out by those words. 

Not that he was keen on showing any possible shock with regards to it towards the audience they had. 

It was unexpected. 

Did he know that Chris was promoted to Admiral and, as such, not likely to be flying as a Starship Captain anytime soon? Yes. 

Did he expect to be put on the Enterprise as something higher than the average Starfleet Graduate? Honestly, yes, because he had requested to be with Bones no matter what and he knew he was more valuable to them when not starting from the very bottom. 

Did he expect to be  _ given _ the Flagship of the entire organisation? 

_ Absolutely not in the slightest what were they thinking because this couldn’t have been thought out well even if he did a somewhat fantastic job of keeping the ship in one piece after forcing the Acting Captain at the time to resign and got them all into fighting positions as well as making sure that everybody was safe and as happy as could be considering the known situation at the time and- _

It was unexpected. 

To say the least. 

But Phil had been there nearby, while he was stood in front of Chris who he couldn’t really lean towards and start into’s shoulder at the overwhelming emotions, and Bones had been sat with the other graduates, on the front row with several of the other crewmates who had been on the Enterprise, while Eleanora and Joanna were in the main audience. 

So he knew that he had support and love and nothing to feel ashamed of before he went back to his original position. 

He was excited but calm. 

He was overwhelmed but understood he was capable. 

And his first order of work to do was get his main bridge crew, something he could easily do since they were all in the same room. 

That was easily accomplished even if he had to fill out official forms to ‘request’ them he knew they were unlikely to reject his offer since, not only was it a crew who had gone through a mostly unique experience on their first mission, but it  _ was _ the flagship and he knew what kind of desperation (? almost) that it could inspire in people to be a part of. 

So now he was just waiting for news of what was going to happen next from them once he finished filling in the forms necessary for them since the majority of the crew would likely be people he didn’t know too well personally if he knew them at all. 

Even though he hadn’t managed to catch Spock in the meantime in person, he had also put in a request, hoping he would accept it regardless of the reservations he may have with regards to New Vulcan, where he had gone just last week since the choosing of the planet for them to set up their new community on since he wanted to help as much as possible. 

Regardless, he was hoping the half-vulcan would choose his human emotional reaction of desire over his vulcan logic and sense of duty for this. 

“Darlin’, we’ve gotta go in fifteen minutes,” Bones announced from the bedroom of their new apartment - it had already been secured, all they’d needed to do was move their things which was easy due to the ability to use some small hovers to help them move most of their stuff without having to make too many trips with their boxes. 

Both of their possessions had grown substantially since they had joined three years ago, and Jim enjoyed the feeling of home that he got when they set everything up in their appropriate place in their new home which had three times as much space. 

Jim had showered earlier but still needed to get dressed since he’d decided to check any updates with regards to the crew. 

All except one had accepted, seemingly within minutes of realising the request was there, something which made him significantly more happy - especially when the first one was apparently Bones, followed by Scotty and Chekov within minutes of each other. 

He couldn’t help grinning as he turned the padd to standby to change out of the t-shirt and boxers he was wearing in the after of his shower. 

“I’m on it.” He’d already laid out his clothing beforehand, a simple shirt and jeans combination with ankle boots and a leather jacket which was more worn than his more recently purchased. 

The one he wore when his world first changed with the meeting of the love of his life and a new start. 

* * *

Joanna was very happy and giggly in the aftermath of such a grown-up ‘event’ that was their graduation, and she also found the amount of uniforms amusing, because everybody was looking the same regardless of what they actually looked like. 

They had seen her briefly after the ceremony when everybody was mingling, however they’d had to split ways so they could all prepare for their family dinner in various ways (Jim and Bones’ including moving the last of their things into their new place). 

Once her babbling slowed down at the reactions to seeing so many different people and species of alien, she congratulated them in that way children do over their accomplishments while they were getting settled with their drinks, Bones going through the menu to see what would be good for Joanna. Yes she was seven and could choose her own food but Bones knew what she didn’t like in her food and was specifically checking for those so he could give her the best options. 

Their parental figures were all discussing accomplishments and proud parental moments of the boys while Jim talked to what essentially was his step-daughter at this point, where she had easily moved from conversation on their graduation and to gossip from her little child friends. 

It was adorable, Jim thought, as he paid attention and asked questions that he thought were appropriate, but really, what was an appropriate response to a seven year old telling you that to get back at her teacher for devaluing the importance of a character’s implied past in a book, whether it’s in the small details of the actual book or entirely implied from general behavioural patterns of that time period? 

On the one hand she is entirely right and he had struggled with something similar when he was young and decided to be contrary for once in his academic life and took a literature course, but also, as had been explained to him, societal patterns of behaviour or psychological or neurological responses in humans do not matter in book characters unless specifically written about or having other evidence which, depending on the time period, point of view, and actual content, could be entirely subjective and circumstantial and- Jim just hated literature courses. 

If he wanted to create a background story for Doctor Faustus which explains his childish pranks and glee then he’s going to do it and fuck anybody else’s thoughts - his lecturer’s specifically. 

But, back to Joanna, who is now telling him about a boy she threw a stone at? 

Jim must have missed something during his contemplation but wow that was unexpected. 

Bones does manage to catch onto what she’s saying, however, and dissuades her from that type of action which is good since Jim has never really been one for devaluing violence if the situation calls for it in social situations. That was what half of he and Bones’ arguments were about when they began living together and Jim would come back to their dorm with a black eye, bruised cheek, and a split lip oozing blood. 

Apparently, happier topics include Joanna lecturing xenophobic classmates (and one substitute teacher who didn’t discourage them) about why they were wrong and their alien society members weren’t going to bring about the end of the world. 

Apparently a lecture both Eleanora and Bones himself had also given at various points in their schooling. Jim didn’t know if it was going to be necessary by the time Joanna’s kids grew up but he doubt it would stop them from participating in the seemingly-family tradition that had been started. 

Jim always loved spending time with Joanna and Eleanora, because it let Jim  _ observe _ the caring habits of Bones rather than being the subject of them, and because it was a different type, always with some kind of romantic undertone just by sheer fact of them being in love, in comparison to the wholly-familial relationships he had with the two most important women in his life. 

It was almost fascinating. 

With Joanna, he was always being gentle and treating her with a certain fragility when they were playing around physically and he was tossing her onto the couch or her bed or over his shoulder while she giggled relentlessly, something he didn’t have with Jim unless he was injured, at which point they probably wouldn’t be messing around due to Bones’ worry of causing more damage. 

And with Eleanora...well it was funny to see him reduced to a sheepish and awkward mess anytime she even mildly scolded him, something he would  _ never _ have with Jim because they were so unrepentant in their actions towards one another, had such a lack of filter when firing playful insults and not caring about language used, that the kind of expressions Bones had for the embarrassment his mother caused would never appear with Jim. 

(Embarrassment in the face of vulnerability is another matter, however, when Bones first told him he loved him, a statement Jim was only too happy to return.) 

Jim loved every facet of Bones, regardless of how often he saw it, and even if it was something Bones was ashamed of, he loved him. 

They’d agreed that, while they were in San Francisco for a few days, Joanna would stay with Jim and Bones in their new apartment since it had two bedrooms - something they’d been determined to have in case they ever wanted a little bit of space over night. 

So, she was staying in the sparsely decorated guest room which dwarfed her while Bones got her a glass of water in case she was thirsty in the middle of the night. 

“Jim, can you read my story tonight?” 

“Course, princess, always an honour to do,” he grins at her, making sure she’s tucked in. 

“Night daddy!” she says, grinning at Bones in an unrepentant way that Bones mutters he’s sure she learned from Jim, before kissing her forehead and stroking back her dark hair before leaving the room to let them be for the night. 

“What do you want me to read?” 

“The Andorian Princess,” she answers, so he grabs the book from where it was collected in a small pile with her other favourite books. 

Alright, here we go,” he cleared his throat and began to read. 

He closed the book five minutes after he was sure she was asleep and prepared to leave. 

A small hand gripped his sleeve when he reached to stroke her hair and her eyes opened a tiny sliver, probably not too fond of the light, faint as it may be. 

“You’ll look after my daddy, right?” she whispers. “He won’t get lost like the Princess’ love?” she questions, and Jim immediately recognises that he’s the Andorian Princess in this situation, the one with more power to make sure his love remains safe and rescue him regardless of their physical differences which should have made the love (Bones, in their situation) the stronger one. 

That’s not the point here, as far as Joanna is concerned. 

“Of course I will. Your daddy is the most precious thing I have,” he admits, but he’s unashamed and has said it to Bones himself before. “He makes everything better, he makes  _ me _ better, and I love him. I promise that I will do everything in my ability to keep your daddy safe, no matter what,” he tells her. 

It’s difficult to explain to her that while he’s on that ship, the safety of his crew is his most important job, ensuring as many of them come home safe as possible, and he doesn’t want to discourage her or think he doesn’t think her dad isn’t as important to him. Because he is. 

Emotionally, Bones will be the one who would affect him the most if he died on that ship, Jim knows, but his priority when in Red Alert situations  _ will be  _ every member of that crew because, as Captain of the ship, they are equally as important, regardless of how he feels about them on a personal level. 

But what he says  _ is _ true because he will undeniably work to keep Bones the safest when they’re close by and on away missions that he can drag Bones on if required. 

Everything he does will be to keep him safe, even more important than keeping the peace with whatever race they’re trying to negotiate with. 

“Good. I love you. You’re a good daddy too,” she tells him factually, but her eyes are closed again and clearly her fatigue overtook quicker than he expected it to and he leaves the room slowly after kissing her forehead and making sure she’s comfortable. 

“Why do you look like you saw a ghost?” Bones asks, almost jokingly, before turning serious when Jim simply sits down beside him, eyes still wide and mouth slightly open. “Jim?” 

“She- she-” Jim doesn’t know if he can see it. “She said I was a good dad.” 

“Well, you are,” Bones answered simply, causing Jim to look at him in bafflement. 

“I don’t even know what to say in response to that.” 

“Do you disagree?” Bones raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I don’t know? How am I supposed to know? I know I speak to her pretty often whenever she calls, but I’ve only really been with her in person for like two or three months? Is that really enough? Does she feel like she  _ needs _ to say that - but she doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to unless you justify it to her but you wouldn’t justify that to her - and I don’t think that was against her will-” he rambled, stopping when Bones grips his chin lightly and presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Calm down. She’s known of you for three years, met you two and a half years ago, and loved you before we started dating. You give her everything she could ever want without being unreasonable when you don’t have to despite our relationship, and she feels comfortable with you in the same way she does with me and my mom. You’re right, I didn’t ask her to do that, nor would she do that if she didn’t want to. Just wait until tomorrow and see how she continues. Now, shall we go to sleep in our new, extra-large bed where we’re not ridiculously cramped throughout the night?” Bones is calm, looking at him with a small smile but his eyes shining brighter than usual, and Jim could swear he falls even more in love with him just for this conversation. 

“That sounds good,” Jim says, unable to stop himself looking down and biting his lip in happiness, almost giddy. He probably  _ would _ be if he weren’t so tired from their long day. “I love you,” he sighs happily as they walk towards their own room. 

“I love you too,” Bones replies, not looking at him when he’s in the middle of the taking off his own shirt to get changed, but he reaches for Jim’s hand when he walks closer to get his own sleep clothes, pulling it close to his lips to place a kiss surely on the back. 

Jim was quicker at getting himself into bed and immediately spread himself into a starfish position on the bed, relishing in the ability to spread his limbs wide and not be off the edges. 

“You look comfortable,” Bones tells him as he walks towards the bed, leaning himself over Jim with a knee on the bed and pressing kisses over Jim’s face, the man in question giggling but not opening his eyes. 

“I am,” Jim answers, relaxing into the bed more but not putting up resistance when Bones forcibly shifts his position. 

Maybe they have a huge bed now compared to their dorms, but they were so used to sleeping together so closely that they were used to falling asleep this way. 

Jim was looking forward to not waking up on the edge of the bed in the morning though, and he said so out loud. 

Bones raised an eyebrow at him, looking down. 

“If I remember correctly - and I do, because it was just this morning - I was the one who was on the edge of the bed, and you weren’t helping my balance by simply laying on top of me and crushing my lungs and restricting my ability to breathe.” Jim sticks his tongue out, moving into a comfortable position against his partner’s shoulder, the arm around his own shoulders. 

“Don’t remember,” Jim shrugs, closing his eyes. 

“That’s because you moved off of me and onto the bed, nearly pushing me off the bed in the process.” A fond sigh. 

“Nope, no idea.” Jim could feel himself falling asleep, yawning as he sunk closer to the other man, who pressed his own face into Jim’s hair for several moments before they both drifted off for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just love Jim being an almost-parent to Joanna and wanted to have some of that in this series. I love it. So here. Have it. I hope you enjoy it! Kudos and comments are my lifeblood so I appreciate every single one I get


End file.
